Oha-asa
by Alenta93
Summary: "Akashi!" / "Jadi, oha-asa atau kelebihan memasak?" / "Ha?" / "Jadi―" / "Oha-asa na nodayo!" / Ketahuilah alasan dibalik Midorima yang mau membuatkan Akashi bekal hampir setiap harinya. / oneshot! AkaMido :D / Mind to RnR?


[FanFic] Oha-asa

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Oha-asa © Ai Natha [Alenta93]

.

**Length :** 1836 words

**Pairing :** AkashixMidorima XD

**Genre[s] :** Romance | Fluff

**Warning[s] :** consist of boy's love, not edited yet

**Summary :**

"Akashi!" / "Jadi, _oha-asa_ atau kelebihan memasak?" / "Ha?" / "Jadi―" / "_Oha-asa na nodayo!_"

Ketahuilah alasan dibalik Midorima yang mau membuatkan Akashi bekal hampir setiap harinya.

**.**

**Comment :**

Finally I could make a FanFic with AkaMido as the pairing ! Yeaaayy~~ hhaha this is a challenge for my self .. XD

Hope you enjoy it~ :D

The cover image belongs to the owner~

**.**

**.**

Oha-asa

.

.

"Hey Akashi!" Panggil seorang pemuda tinggi berkaca-mata itu dari pintu belakang kelas 2-A.

Merasa namanya disebut, pemuda bersurai merah itu pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Ya, Shintarou?" Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan bangkunya dan melangkah menghampiri pemuda tinggi itu.

"Ini. Ibu kelebihan membuat bekal." Pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau itu―Midorima Shintarou mengulurkan tangannya mengangsurkan sekotak bekal. "Bukannya aku ingin makan berdua denganmu―" Midorima mengalihkan pandangan manik _hazel_nya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "―tapi, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?"

Manik _heterochrome _milik Akashi sedikit membulat saat mendapati semburat merah di wajah wakilnya itu. Ia pun mengulaskan sebuah senyuman seraya maju satu langkah memperdekat jaraknya dengan Midorima. "_With my pleasure_." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah ke atap.

.

***55***

.

Bel berbunyi tepat pukul 12.30, menandakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar usai dan memasuki waktu istirahat siang. Akashi melangkah memasuki ruang OSIS, berniat menghabiskan wkatu dengan bermain _shogi_.

.

"Akashi."

Akashi mendongak, melemparkan manik merah-emasnya pada pemuda tinggi yang kini berdiri disamping mejanya.

"Ini. Menurut _oha-asa_ aku akan beruntung bila memberikan sesuatu pada Sagitarius." Pemuda bersurai hijau itu mengangsurkan kotak bekal ke hadapan Akashi. "Mungkin kau mau memakannya sebelum kembali ke kelas." Lanjutnya seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hmm begitukah?" Akashi menatap kotak itu sejenak sebelum menerima uluran kotak bekal dari Midorima. "Tapi ini buatan Ibumu, kan? Kurasa tidak akan berpengaruh padamu jika bukan kau sendiri yang membuat―"

"_Jibun de tsukutta nodayo!_ (Aku membuatnya sendiri'_nodayo_!)" Potong Midorima langsung dan tatapan manik _heterochrome_ itu tertuju padanya begitu ia memotong kalimat kaptennya. "A― tentu saja aku membuatnya karena ramalan _oha-asa_ mengatakan begitu'_nodayo_." Kilah Midorima, memalingkan wajah seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Dan sebuah senyuman tipis kebali tertoreh pada wajah Akashi. "_Maa,_ tidak buruk juga." Ujar Akashi meraih kotak bekal itu sebelum membenarkan posisi duduk dibalik mejanya kemudian menggeser papan _shogi_ yang semula terbentang mengisi meja dihadapannya. Menatap berbagai warna dalam bekal itu, ia mengangkat sumpit ditangannya sebelum berkomentar―"Aku tidak suka brokoli."―kemudian menyingkirkan potongan brokoli dari _bento_nya.

Midorima hanya sanggup menahan nafas begitu sang ketua OSIS didepannya ini menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ya, sebenarnya Midorima was-was menawarkan _bento_ pada pemuda mungil ini. Ya, tentu saja. Midorima takut Akashi muda di depannya ini tidak cocok dengan masakannya. Benar. Pemuda berkaca-mata ini yang membuat bekal itu sendiri. Tentu saja karena ramalan _oha-asa_ mengatakan bahwa keberuntungan Cancer ada di tangan Sagitarius. Dan _lucky item_nya hari ini adalah sayur brokoli. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat _bento_ untuk sang Sagitarius―Akashi Seijuurou.

.

***55***

.

"Akashi!"

Akashi mendapati Midorima sudah berdiri disamping bangkunya 5 menit setelah bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Akashi kemudian menyodorkan tangannya. Membuat _gesture_ meminta sesuatu, yang membuat pemuda tinggi itu berjingat. Namun, tak lama kemudian Midorima mengangsurkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya. "Jadi, _oha-asa_ atau kelebihan memasak?" Tanya Akashi langsung begitu Midorima meletakkan kotak bekal pada tangan kirinya yang terulur.

"Ha?"

"Jadi―"

"_Oha-asa na nodayo!_" Jawab Midorima cepat begitu mengerti maksud pertanyaan pemuda mungil ini.

Sebuah seringai tipis menyambangi wajah tampan Akashi. "_Sankyuu na, _Shintarou. Ayo, makan sama-sama." Ajaknya sebelum melesat ke atap.

.

***55***

.

"Shintarou!" Akashi melangkah memasuki kelas 2-B disebelah kelasnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Midorima yang masih sibuk di mejanya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus―"

"Aku tahu, Akashi." Potong Midorima sementara ia masih menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

Mendapati lawan bicara yang tak seberapa mengindahkannya, sebuah seringai menghampiri wajah Akashi. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, kemudian berbisik ditelinga kiri Midorima, "Baik. Aku menunggumu di atap." Akashi kemudian mengecup pipi pemuda tinggi itu sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kelas 2-B menuju atap.

.

.

"Jadi?" Akashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding atap sekolah. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang kotak bekal ia tumpukan pada kaki kirinya yang ditekuk, sementara kaki kanannya ia biarkan menyelonjor.

"Ibuku kelebihan memasak."

Akashi berjingat. Ia mengarahkan manik beda warnanya pada pemuda yang juga duduk bersandar disebelahnya. Akashi kemudian menyodorkan kotak bekal yang ada di tangannya. Mengembalikannya.

"Eh?" Manik _hazel_ Midorima menatap Akashi. Tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kenapa Aka―?!" Midorima mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap pemuda mungil itu.

"Aku tidak lapar." Tegas Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

Hening.

Midorima tak tahu harus bagaimana. _Rasanya tadi Akashi baik-baik saja, bahkan sampai mencium pi__―_ Tubuh Midorima menghangat, wajahnya memerah.

"Akashi―" Midorima mencoba untuk mencari tahu saat pemuda bersurai merah itu beranjak dari duduknya. "Akashi?" Menghiraukan panggilannya, sang kapten basket itu melangkah melewati pintu dan menuruni tangga.

"_Okashii nodayo_. (Aneh'_nodayo_.)"

.

***55***

.

Satu minggu berlalu. Manik _heterochrome_ milik Akashi menangkap sekelebat sosok tinggi Midorima―dengan boneka _danbo_ di tangan kirinya―melewati kelasnya―kelas 2-A―begitu saja. Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. _Ini jam istirahat siang, tapi kenapa__―_ Kedua alis Akashi terangkat. Ia kemudian berjalan mengekor Midorima yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya melalui pintu belakang.

"Shintarou, _bento_―"

"_Nai nodayo_. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membuatnya sendiri, Akashi." Jawab Midorima cepat tanpa menoleh pemuda mungil itu sebelum mendudukkan dirinya usai menarik kursi di bangkunya dan meletakkan boneka _danbo_ mungil itu di atas meja.

Akashi berdiri mematung. Masih di tempat Midorima meninggalkannya.

_Nanda yo, koitsu._ (_What the hell with him._)

.

***55***

.

Keesokan harinya, Akashi kembali dibuat mengerutkan dahinya. Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, sosok tinggi Midorima sudah menjulang di samping mejanya. "Ini―"

Akashi yang mendongak masih diam, memandang manik _hazel_ dibalik lensa kacamata itu.

"_Oha-asa nodayo_." Tanpa menunggu, Midorima meletakkan kotak bekal itu di meja Akashi. Ia kemudian memutar kursi kosong didepan bangku milik Akashi dan mendudukkan dirinya begitu saja. Melihat pemuda mungil didepannya yang masih tak bergeming, Midorima membuka _bento_ yang dibawanya kemudian mengangsurkan sumpit pada Akashi.

Dalam diam, Akashi menerima uluran sumpit itu sebelum mengambil sepotong telur gulung dan memakannya. Ia mengunyah perlahan. Enak―seperti biasanya. Namun, ada satu hal yang sedari tadi mengusiknya. Menurut pemikiran Akashi, wajar saja kalau Midorima mengacuhkannya seperti kemarin, mungkin karena minggu lalu ia tak menyentuh _bento_ yang sudah Midorim bawakan dan malah mengembalikannya hanya karena itu bukan buatan Midorima sendiri. Namun, kenapa sekarang pemuda tinggi itu malah menghampirinya―seolah melupakan kejadian kemarin―dan malah mengajaknya memakan bekal bersama―seperti biasa?

"Shintarou."

"Hmm?" Pemuda tinggi itu memalingkan pandangannya pada Akashi didepannya. Mulutnya masih mengunyah sosis goreng.

"Kemarin itu kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Akashi langsung.

"Ah itu―" Midorima meraih saputangan di samping kotak _bento_nya sebelum mengusapkan pada mulutnya dan meletakkannya lagi. "Maaf, Akashi. Menurut _oha-asa,_ kemarin Cancer berada di urutan paling bawah dalam hal keberuntungan, sementara Sagitarius berada di peringkat pertama." Jelas Midorima.

"Jadi, karena itu kau menghindariku?"

"Aku berpikir akan tertimpa sial jika bersama dengan Sagitarius. Ma–maaf―" Midorima memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lalu, apa _oha-asa_ untuk hari ini?" Akashi masih memaku manik _heterochrome_nya pada Midorima.

Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Sedikit risih terus dipandagi seperti itu oleh seorang Akashi. "Keberuntungan Cancer― ada di tangan Sagitarius."

Senyum―seringai―tipis sontak terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Akashi. "Hmm~" Akashi meletakkan sumpitnya kemudian mendorong kotak bekal di depannya pada Midorima.

Pemuda tinggi itu memandang kotak bekal yang digeser Akashi dengan bingung sebelum mengarahkan manik _hazel_nya menatap manik beda warna itu.

"Aku kenyang, kau yang habiskan." Ucap Akashi dengan nada―sedikit―memerintah.

"Ta–tapi―"

"Kenapa? Apa Cancer akan menerima kesialan jika mengambil jatah Sagitarius?" Senyuman Akashi semakin lebar. Ia menyeringai seraya tertawa pelan. Dan manik _heterochrome_ itu menangkap jawaban sesuai dugaannya pada wajah Midorima―sekalipun pemuda tinggi itu tidak mengatakannya. "Sudahlah, makan saja. Lalu siapa yang akan menghabiskan?" Akashi menelengkan kepalanya. Midorima masih memandangnya, dan seringaian itu tak lepas dari bibir tipis Akashi. "Apa kau berniat membuang makanan yang kau berikan padaku, Shintarou? Aku bukan sampah―"

"Aku mengerti."

Akashi tersenyum puas saat melihat Midorima menyumpit telur gulung dari _bento_ miliknya yang―sengaja―tidak ia habiskan sebelum memasukkan kedalam mulutnya dengan setengah hati. Ya, sebagai Sagitarius, Akashi akan membuat Midorima kesulitan mendapatkan keberuntungannya. Tentu saja.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Siswa-siswi yang tidak termasuk menjadi petugas piket segera berhambur meninggalkan sekolah, berniat segera menyambut libur musim panasnya. Ya, hari ini merupakan hari terakhir kegiatan belajar mereka di musim panas.

Usai membaca laporan yang dibuat anggota OSISnya sejenak, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas seraya menenteng tasnya. Ia menoleh saat langkah kakinya sampai di pintu belakang kelas 2-B. Senyuman lebar tak terlepas dari wajah sang Ketua OSIS saat melihat sosok tinggi wakilnya tengah menggerutu sementara tangannya sibuk memaju mundurkan tongkat pel.

Midorima tak berhenti merutuk Akashi yang membuatnya tertimpa sial karena membuatnya terpaksa menghabiskan bekal yang diberikannya pada Akashi. Ya, menurut _oha-_asa yang Midorima dengar tadi pagi, Cancer akan mendapatkan kesialan jika 'merebut' sesuatu yang menjadi milik Sagitarius. "Tapi aku tak merebutnya'_nodayo._" Midorima menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Padahal ia sudah menemukan benda yang menjadi _lucky item_nya, kemudian peringkat Cancer dalam keberuntungan tepat dibawah Sagitarius yang lagi-lagi berada di peringkat teratas. Tapi―

"Cepat selesaikan Shintarou. Tak usah banyak bicara."

Mendengarnya, Midorima semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Tanpa perlu menoleh, ia tahu siapa yang tengah mengejeknya dari pintu belakang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku menunggu?"

Midorima menghela nafas kesal seraya melanjutkan mengepel lantai. _Siapa yang menyuruhmu menungguku, hei, Akashi?_ Batinnya kesal. Ia tak habis pikir, teman-temannya yang juga menjadi petugas piket dengan mudahnya melontarkan berbagai alasan yang tak sempat ia tanggapi dan membuat mereka kabur begitu saja saat bel berbunyi.

"Tentu saja aku menunggumu, kita biasa pulang bersama." Ujar Akashi seolah mengerti apa yang tengah dipertanyakan Midorima. "Apa ada alasan lain untuk menunggu ke―"

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu sontak menoleh cepat dan nyaris berteriak saat mendengar dentuman sepatu milik Akashi yang beradu dengan lantai. "Akashi, bagian itu situ sudah kupel!" Pandangan manik _hazel_nya yang semula fokus menatap lantai kini berpindah menatap tajam manik _heterochrome_ milik Akashi. Pikirannya buyar mengenai alasan kenapa seorang Akashi mau repot-repot menunggunya.

"Ha, _warui _(maaf), aku tak mengerti kalau―"

Midorima berniat akan memarahi Akashi saat melihat senyuman terpampang di wajah tampan pemuda mungil itu. Namun, seorang guru piket datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan menyelesaikannya?" Tanya guru itu dengan suara lantang dari pintu depan kelas. "Sebentar lagi sekolah akan ditutup!"

"_Sumimasen_ (maafkan saya), sebentar lagi selesai." Midorima sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat." Ujar guru itu sebelum pergi guna mengecek kelas-kelas yang lain.

Midorima hendak kembali mengepel saat mendengar Akashi menahan tawa. Membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, Midorima memandang Akashi tajam. "_Omae no sei da yo,_ Akashi. (Ini salahmu, Akashi.)"

"_Ore ga? Nani mo shinai jyan, ore?_ (Aku? Bukankah aku tak melakukan apa-apa?)" Jawab Akashi menaikkan bahu.

Midorima hanya mendecak kesal sebelum melanjutkan tugasnya yang memang lebih baik segera diselesaikan. Toh ia tak akan menang berdebat dengan Akashi.

Melihat Midorima yang menyerah, Akashi meminta maaf. "_Maa, gomen na,_ Shintarou." Ucapnya tulus sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar melewati pintu depan, yang semakin mengotori lantai dengan tapak kaki yang dibuatnya.

"AKASHI!" Teriakan Midorima menggema di SMP Teikou yang mulai lengang.

Akashi menutup sebelah telinganya begitu melewati pintu depan kelas 2-B, senyuman masih terpampang pada wajah tampannya. Tak lama, Akashi kemudian kembali dengan sebuah tongkat dan kain pel di tangannya, bertanggung jawab membantu―kekasihnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Midorima dan menarik lengan kemeja pemuda itu. Midorima menolehkan kepalanya saat Akashi dengan sigap menarik dasinya dan membuat pemuda tinggi itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum mengecup bibir tipis Midorima lembut. "_Warukatta na,_ (maafkan aku,)Shintarou."

Melihat siratan rasa bersalah yang tercermin pada manik beda warna itu, Midorima kemudian menarik bahu mungil Akashi. Kembali mengecup bibirnya.

Akashi menarik kacamata Midorima saat kuncian bibir mereka terlepas, "_Megane, jama daze._ (Kacamata ini mengganggu.)" Senyumnya.

"_Suki de yatteru wake janai nodayo._ (Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku suka.)"

"_Maa, tsundere wa tsundere ka, omae._ (_Well_, kau benar-benar _tsundere_.)"

.

.

*FiN*

.

**A/N :**

Hai, gimana pendapatnya? Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Ini FanFic dengan pair yang belom pernah saya buat sebelumnya .. Mungkin terkesan rada OOC yak? Gomennasai~ *bows*

Ohya, untuk Labyrinth Memories, maaf belum bisa apdet minggu ini, soalnya saya lagi banyak banget tugas yang musti dikumpul hari rabu n ada testo mingguan juga di hari itu. Ini aja aku nyuri-nyuri waktu buat nulisnya cz draft udah ada n daya tinggal bikin scenes lengkapnya.

Maaf juga kalau ada banyak typo, nggak sempet saya edit hhe *bows deeply* Maa, yonde kurete, sankyuuu~~ :* mind to gimme some comments? :D


End file.
